Ashen
Ashen Velvet (The Velveteen Rabbit) is a newly arriving Fairy Tale.Ordo Fabula - Ashen Velvet Appearance To be added. Personality Ashen is pessimistic and mistrusting. He prefers to keep his conversations brief and if he has any reason to believe that a person is trouble, he'll walk away from them. He can be rude at times and is predominantly selfish, looking out for himself first and foremost, so he'll probably never dive head into battle to help anyone, especially if they are a stranger. Around people he likes, however, Ashen is a little different. He becomes a bit more shy and timid, but not in a way that would make you feel like you're unwanted in his presence. Ashen is always looking for reasons to mistrust and cut ties with people, for fear of being hurt, but when he finds none, he starts opening up little by little, eventually even breaking a smile. Slowly, patterns of clingy behavior start to emerge and he becomes attached to the person, but, again, at the first signs of suspicious behavior, Ashen will drop his friends like a hot potato and they'll be back at square one until the misunderstanding is resolved. Truly earning Ashen's trust is a constant uphill battle and even when you're at the top, the ground will crumble under your feet if you make the wrong move. Deep deep deep down inside, however, Ashen is just a sad, hurt person that desperately wishes for the days of joy from his past to come back. He wants to once again feel loved and needed, but his wounds run deep and sadly, he's the one that's not letting them heal. Skills and Weaknesses Skills: *'Dexterous:' Ashen is highly skilled at the art of craft. This comes useful for a toy maker and he often makes beautiful creations with lots of care and detail to them. *'Can take the heat:' (Refer to 'Background' for details) Due to his condition, he is resistant (but not completely immune to) extreme weather conditions. *'Good ear:' Due to his rabbit ears, Ashen is very good at hearing things around him and a certain distance away from him. This makes it hard to truly sneak up on him, as he can hear footsteps easily. Weaknesses: *'Ash Skin:' (Refer to 'Background' for details) His skin is extremely sensitive to the touch. Even a normal grip on his wrist can cause Ashen pain. *'Brittle': Ashen is not good at all at taking any sorts of damage. His bones break easier than a normal human's. *'Paranoid/Loner': - Ashen is slow to trust and quick to fear. He always assumes the worst of people first and that doesn't earn him many friends or allies to fall back on when in trouble. He seems to prefer his existence alone, however, and doesn't actively seek companionship. Likes and Dislikes Likes: *Toys *Berries *Tea *Rain at night to help him sleep *When people treat him gently/cautiously *No sudden movements *Animals (horses especially) Dislikes: * Sudden movements *Being roughly handled *Loud noises *Large fires *Crowds *People who mishandle toys Trivia *Owns a small toy store, where he lives and works in. *Talks to toys as if they're real people. *Will get upset with you if you dare to suggest anything bad about toys. *Likes horses because they remind him of his only friend he ever had; the skin horse. *He enjoys singing to himself and has a good, soft singing voice, but will never let anyone other than toys hear it. *He actually would enjoy getting pet, if he allowed people to do so. *He's suspicious of smiles when he doesn't know what a person is smiling about. *Despite being able to breathe fire, he still fears large fires that are not his own. *Ashen is always comfortably warm to the touch. Perfect for hugs... if he allowed them. *Bossy/loud people spook him easily. *He tends to twitch his nose every now and then, kind of like a rabbit. *Ashen's body is a mix of human and rabbit. This gives him advantages, such as rabbit-good hearing, but also disadvantages, like rabbit-fragile bones. Theme Songs *To be added. Quotes *To be added. References }} Category:All Pages Category:Characters Category:Male Characters